6 - Madame Cudmore Volturi !
by Isis7056
Summary: Et si Félix Volturi avait une compagne qui ignorais tout de lui ? Merci à Elijay Crow pour la correction !
1. Madame Cudmore Volturi

**Madame Cudmore Volturi !**

* * *

 **La neige tombait depuis plusieurs jours sur Rome.**

 **Il était environ 23h, et il faisait nuit noire. Malgré tout, une jeune femme emmitouflée dans un épais et chaud manteau noir attendait dans une ruelle mal éclairée.**

 **La jeune femme était complètement gelée, quand soudain, deux bras l'étreignirent pour l'entourer d'une magnifique cape noire en velours très épaisse.**

 **Face à ce geste, la jeune femme sourit, reconnaissant immédiatement le parfum de la personne qui venait de se coller à elle et qui l'embrassait dans le cou.**

 _\- Félix ! murmura doucement la jeune femme en souriant. Tu m'as fait attendre dans le froid !_

 _\- Veuillez m'excuser madame, un imprévu de dernière minute. murmura le dit Félix, toujours derrière elle._

 _\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? demanda la jeune femme en se blottissant contre l'homme. Normalement, c'est le dimanche soir que tu viens à la maison... Est-ce grave ?_

 _\- Je viens te chercher ! répondit Félix en la serrant encore plus contre lui. Comme ça il n'y aura plus de secrets entre nous. Mes…. Patrons sont d'accord et je dois te les présenter, car eux seul pourront tout te dire sur... Moi…._

 **La jeune femme posa ses mains gantées sur celle de Felix, présentes sur son ventre, heureuse que celui-ci lui fasse totalement confiance. Mais au fond d'elle, elle avait peur de savoir la vérité, mais en même temps elle voulait savoir.**

 **Félix avait toujours été si secret depuis le début de leur relation... Ils n'avaient jamais pu échanger un seul baiser, elle n'avait jamais pu le toucher sans gants, et ils se voyaient chez elle chaque dimanche soir à minuit.**

 **Mais à chaque fois, depuis leur rencontre elle n'avait pas peur de lui, car Félix l'avait sauvée d'un agresseur et sans lui, elle ne serait peut-être plus là. Donc oui, malgré toutes les conditions étranges que Félix lui imposait, elle avait confiance en lui à cent pour cent !**

 _\- Pouvons-nous y aller ? Murmura Félix à l'oreille de la jeune femme d'une voix suave._

 **La jeune femme rougit avant d'acquiescer doucement.**

 **Félix sourit et emmitoufla entièrement la jeune femme dans sa cape pour ensuite la porter telle une princesse et courut jusqu'au domaine des Volturi à Volterra.**

 **Après quelques minutes de course intense, Félix reposa délicatement sa compagne sur un sol de marbre et retira doucement la cape qui couvrait ses épaules.**

 **En une fraction de seconde, Alissa ne sentit plus son parfum, supposant qu'il était parti et cela l'inquiète immédiatement.**

 _\- Félix ? appela timidement la jeune femme._

 _\- Bienvenue à vous jeune Alissa ! déclara une voix masculine en face d'elle._

 _\- …_ _.._

 _\- Félix reviendra à vos côtés après s'être nourri, et surtout après que vous ayez eu quelques explications, déclara joyeusement la voix masculine. Mais avant cela, puis-je avoir votre main je vous prie ? Et sans votre gant !_

 **En tremblant légèrement, la jeune Alissa enleva le gant de sa main droite avant de la tendre face à elle. Une main glaciale l'emprisonna en caressant doucement sa paume.**

 **Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, l'homme relâcha la main de la jeune femme qui, instinctivement, recula timidement d'un pas.**

 _\- Je vois que votre amour est pur envers notre garde Félix, et cela me plait beaucoup jeune Alissa ! déclara la voix joyeusement. Je me nomme Aro Volturi et je suis un vampire, tout comme les personnes présentes dans cette pièce, et comme Félix !_

 _\- …_

 _\- Mes frères Caïus, Marcus et moi-même, ici présents, sommes rois et avons rédigé les lois de notre race ! expliqua calmement l'homme. Une de nos lois indique qu'aucun humain ne doit connaître notre existence, sauf si celui-ci est notre âme-sœur !_

 _\- Âme-sœur ? murmura la jeune femme intriguée._

 _\- Oui ! Nous autres vampire avons une âme-sœur dans ce monde, notre partenaire idéal, notre moitié avec qui nous vivrons pour l'éternité. Quand nous la trouvons, nous avons l'obligation de la transformer au plus vite !_

 _\- …_ _.._

 _\- Mon frère, Marcus, a le pouvoir de voir les liens entre les personnes et a confirmé le lien entre notre cher Félix et vous, un lien blanc et pur, un lien d'âme-sœur ! déclara Aro en frappant dans ses mains, heureux._

 _\- …_ _.._

 _\- Sachez que votre transformation sera définitive et faite par moi, étant le seul à pouvoir transformer un futur membre de notre famille ! déclara Aro calmement. Votre transformation changera votre physique, mais aussi, vous retrouverez la vue, vous pourrez enfin voir Félix de vos propre yeux !_

 _\- Vr… Vraiment ? demanda la jeune femme avec espoir._

 _\- Bien sûr ma chère, notre venin répare toute les blessures pendant la transformation, et vous aurez, peut-être, un pouvoir comme certains d'entre nous ici présents ! déclara le roi._

 **Alissa était complètement sous le choc et tomba à genoux en tremblant, quand soudain, deux bras puissants l'encerclèrent pour la coller contre un torse dur.**

 **Un parfum envahit ses narines, c'était Félix. Et malgré les révélations d'Aro, elle se blottit contre lui, toujours sans avoir peur.**

 _\- Puis-je enfin toucher ton visage Félix ? demanda Alissa, restant contre lui._

 _\- Oui ! répondit Félix dans un murmure en fermant les yeux._

 **Alissa recula pour se retourner et être face à lui.**

 **La jeune femme enleva le gant de sa main gauche, puis elle posa délicatement ses mains sur les joues glaciales de Félix.**

 **Elle caressa délicatement ses joues avant de passer sur le front, le nez, les cheveux, le menton, le cou et les épaules.**

 **Alissa voulait enfin pouvoir se l'imaginer.**

 **Ensuite, la jeune femme chercha les mains de Félix qui étaient posées sur le sol. L'homme avait de grandes et puissantes mains qui la protégeaient depuis plus de 8 mois à présent.**

 **Elle reposa ses mains sur le visage de Félix pour venir caresser doucement les lèvres du vampire, avant de monter doucement jusqu'à ses yeux.**

 _\- De quelle couleur sont tes cheveux et tes yeux ? demanda timidement Alissa._

 _\- Mes cheveux sont bruns et mes yeux…. Rouges car je bois du sang humain ! répondit Félix dans un murmure. Me détestes-tu désormais ?_

 _\- Jamais je ne pourrais ! répondit Alyssa en souriant tendrement au vampire. Tu m'as sauvé la vie en tuant mon agresseur je pense, tu as pris soin de moi, et je t'aime Félix ! Vampire ou pas !_

 **Félix, heureux, serra fortement la jeune femme dans ses bras avant de poser ses lèvres glacées sur celles brulantes de la jeune femme qui répondit au baiser glacé de son vampire avant de le repousser doucement.**

 _\- Mais tu vas devoir te racheter pour la patience que j'ai dû avoir pour recevoir quelques explications ! déclara malicieusement Alissa en souriant._

 _\- Tout ce que tu voudras Alissa ! répondit vivement Félix sans la lâcher._

 _\- Je veux m'exploser le ventre dans un restaurant Italien avant d'être transformée par tes rois ! ordonna la jeune femme en riant._

 _\- Maître ? demanda officiellement Félix en regardant ses rois._

 _\- Vas Félix ! déclara Marcus d'une voix douce. Ta compagne a bien le droit d'avoir un dernier plaisir avant sa transformation !_

 _\- En attendant il est tard, amène ta compagne dormir dans tes quartiers et veille sur elle Félix ! déclara Aro en souriant._

 **Félix se relava, puis il prit sa compagne telle une mariée avant de partir calmement dans ses quartiers. Mais Alissa n'avais pas sommeil et, installée sur le lit de Félix, elle écouta ce dernier lui expliquer en détail la vie d'un vampire, les clans, les ennemis, son travail.**

 **Quelques jours plus tard, un soir, Félix amena sa compagne dans le plus chic restaurant italien de Rome où il fit plaisir à Alyssa et au chef en commandant TOUS les plats de la carte.**

 **La jeune femme se régala comme jamais, savourant chaque plat.**

 **Le lendemain soir, Aro Volturi arriva dans les quartiers du couple pour la transformation de la jeune femme. Le roi expliqua tout le processus, et malgré la peur qui la tiraillait à présent, Alissa s'allongea sur le lit et Félix s'installa à son chevet, en prenant sa main dans la sienne.**

 **Et après un dernier baiser, Aro Volturi mordit la jeune femme qui retint un cri à cause de la douleur.**

 **Elle se montra digne, car les 3 jours de transformation se firent en silence, et Félix ne cessait de lui avouer son amour et la félicitait pour sa retenue face à la douleur.**

 **A son réveil, Félix vit deux yeux rubis s'ouvrir et se poser sur lui. Et, sans faire attention aux rois présents dans la pièce, Alissa se releva d'un coup et sauta au cou de Félix pour l'embrasser fougueusement, baiser auquel Félix répondit immédiatement.**

 **Les rois quittèrent rapidement la pièce, surpris par le manque de soif de la jeune femme qui dura deux jours, deux jours durant lesquels Félix et Alissa se montrèrent mutuellement leur amour.**

 **Les gardes et les rois étaient heureux que les pièces soient insonorisées, car ils s'imaginaient très mal vivre avec les ébats du nouveau couple Volturi.**

 **Alissa fit sa première chasse deux jours plus tard, main dans la main avec Félix. Son pouvoir apparut alors : un odorat exemplaire, c'était une traqueuse comme Demetri. Elle se fit alors entrainer par celui-ci qu'elle considérait désormais comme son frère.**

 **Au bout de quelques années, Alissa était un membre de la garde à part entière. Et alors qu'Aro préparait la sentence d'un vampire désobéissant, Félix prit délicatement la main de sa compagne et la regarda amoureusement.**

 **Il se considérait comme chanceux, car il avait la plus belle vampire à ses côtés : de taille moyenne aux formes généreuses, des cheveux longs et blonds comme l'ébène, une peux douce, froide et blanche comme la craie, et bien sûrs, de magnifiques yeux rouge rubis.**

 **Félix espérait de tout cœur qu'elle accepterait la bague qu'il gardait précieusement dans sa poche arrière depuis quelques jours, et qu'un jour elle puisse devenir** **Madame Cudmore Volturi** **!**

* * *

 **THE END !**

* * *

 **(CORRIGE par Elijay Crow, merci !)**


	2. PUB WATTPAD

**Petite PUB :**

Je suis également sur le site WATTPAD et voici le lien ou d'autre fiction sont en ligne :

www . wattpad user / Isis7056

(Sans les espace !)

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
